


The Hoodie - Tumblr Prompt

by TwoKinkyBeans



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mentions of Sex and Cock Sucking, Mutual Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: ohmygoditstonystark on Tumblr asked:Fic prompt: Tony gets turned on when peter wears his clothes which is a problem when peter shows up to a avengers meeting in Tony’s mit hoodie ;)Written by Lien <3
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 362





	The Hoodie - Tumblr Prompt

The first time Tony saw Peter in his clothes was when the young man had spilled motor oil all over his nerdy pun T-shirt. Tony had led him to his bedroom. He opened the door to his walk in closet and browsed around, though when it hit him that whatever he picked out was exactly what Peter would be putting on his body, the room turned a little warmer than it was before. He licked his dry lips as his hand glided over the many shirts on their hangers.   
  
Did Tony mean to pick one of his most expensive pieces of casual wear? No. But he did. And damn, it looked good on Peter. Maybe next time Tony wouldn’t turn away as Peter delicately slid the fabric over his toned chest. If there even will be a next time…   
  
There was a next time. Many of them, even. And Tony didn’t mind it one single bit. He was fairly certain Peter was ruining his own clothes on purpose, just so he could wear Tony’s wardrobe again. At one point Tony started letting Peter into his closet and had him pick something himself. It didn’t matter how many times Peter left the tower with Tony’s fabrics caressing his skin, Tony always had to rub one out afterwards. He wanted to be the one touching Peter, not his stupid priceless clothes.   
  
He was aware he’d never have Peter. Not in the way he wanted to have the younger man. The age difference was too big. It didn’t matter how many stares Peter stole at him. How often Tony caught him cupping his hard on through his ripped jeans, swallowing up the compliments Tony gave him. It was nothing. He was just a twink with a praise kink. He didn’t actually want Tony. He couldn’t want Tony. He-   
  
“Mister Stark?” Peter called out from the other side of the lab, breaking Tony away from his train of thought and his already growing hard-on. Damnit. “I’m a little cold, is it okay if I grab something from upstairs?”   
“Sure, kid,” Tony turned a circle in his desk chair and stood up, waving his hand. “You know the way to the closet. I’m gonna go ahead and set up the meeting downstairs.”   
  
The plan was to quickly get off in the toilet before actually heading to the meeting room, but unfortunately for Tony, he ran into Steve on the way down, who wanted to discuss everything beforehand. The Captain wouldn’t allow Tony any time by himself in the bathroom and kept talking to him, ensuring Tony’s erection fell flaccid. _Splendid.  
  
_ Twenty minutes into the meeting, Tony wondered where the heck Peter was. He knew the young man was in the building; they were literally tinkering on the Iron Man suit barely an hour ago. None of the other Avengers questioned it, Peter was usually late. Never this late, though. Tony tapped his glasses twice, guiding the AI to show Peter’s location with his eyes. Tony nearly spit out his drink at what he saw next.   
  
Peter. On Tony’s bed. Wearing nothing but Tony’s old MIT hoodie. The faded colour of the fabric contrasted perfectly with Peter’s pale skin. With one hand he clutched the hoodie around his chest and with the other he was pumping his shaft at a rapid pace. Tony tightened his jaw at the sight only he could see right in front of him. None of the Avengers were any wiser. Tony should’ve looked away, turned off the footage, he knew he should’ve. But he couldn’t. Part of him wanted to stand up and rush to his room to rail Peter. But he was still young. Peter probably just had to quickly get off and got lost in the pleasure. He’s not doing this for Tony.   
  
_“Tony-“_ The lack of audio might still convince Tony that whatever word he just read on Peter’s lips wasn’t his name. But there was no denying it. Especially not with E.D.I.T.H. captioning Peter’s moans and whispers. It hit him like a brick. Peter did want him. And fuck, Tony wanted Peter. More than anything.   
  
“E.D.I.T.H.?” Tony asked out of the blue, interrupting Rhodey, who had just started giving his part of the presentation. “Could you ask Peter whether or not he’s going to come?” “Yes, boss,” E.D.I.T.H.’s voice echoed through the meeting room. Rhodey cocked an annoyed eyebrow, but he’s used to Tony’s mind doing four, if not fifty, things at once. So he shook his head and continued. Tony wasn’t paying him any mind, though. He was looking straight ahead at the live footage in front of him.   
  
Peter’s eyes opened wide at the question. A breathless “Yes” fell from his lips as he came. He caught himself just in time, angling his cock toward the tiled floor to prevent spilling on Tony’s sheets. Or the MIT hoodie. Tony’s tongue pushed into the inside of his cheek and he took a slow breath in. He then made the resolute decision to make Peter stain that hoodie. He simply had to.   
  
Tony swore under his breath when Peter had the audacity to walk into the meeting _still wearing the hoodie._ It certainly had Rhodey, whom Tony was roommates with at MIT, double take.   
“Hey, kid,” Tony greeted casually. “Nice hoodie.” Peter’s entire face turned red when the entire room turned their heads to have a look at the hoodie Tony mentioned.   
  
It was common knowledge to everyone in the tower that Peter’s clumsiness resulted in him wearing Tony’s clothes, so no one was surprised by that fact. However, Tony had heard the whispers in the hallway. How good Peter’s ass looked in Tony’s pantalons. How much more well defined his abs showed through Tony’s shirts… Everyone loved it when Peter wore Stark’s wardrobe. As did Tony. Obviously. It was only natural everyone wanted to see what Peter was wearing this time. In the meantime, Tony turned in his chair slightly and crossed his legs to conceal his crotch.   
  
“I should’ve picked something else, shouldn’t I?” Peter scratched the back of his head apologetically and quickly moved to sit down into the last free chair. Right next to Tony.   
“Nah, I haven’t worn that old thing in ages. It looks good on you.” Tony paired the compliment with a wink and Peter visibly contained a shudder. A wide grin appeared on Tony’s face and Natasha erupted into laughter.   
“Is that your way of telling Peter he picked the wrong college?”   
“Oh, come on,” Tony leans forward and rests his elbows on the table. “We all know MIT reigns supreme.”   
“Hey, don’t come at me, I wanted to stay in New York.”   
“Y’know, that’s fair. I wouldn’t want to leave me either.”   
“Bu-“   
“Or your auntie.”   
  
“Can we get back to the numbers?” Rhodey sighed audibly and gestured at the holograms in front of them on the table.   
“Of course.” Tony leaned back again and folded his hands together, unable to take the shit-eating off his face. Peter went quiet, but Tony didn’t feel like easing up to him just yet. He was too hard, too horny, to hide his flirtatious behaviour. He couldn’t help it Peter looked like a whole meal in that hoodie.   
  
Tony wanted to turn Peter into a desperate mess below him, wearing nothing _but_ the hoodie, just like he did earlier when touching himself. He wanted the young man to rut himself against Tony’s thigh, maybe make him suck Tony’s cock. _God_ , the kid would look so lovely on his knees, staring up into Tony’s eyes, whining for his Daddy to fuck his mouth. And Tony would. _Oh, he would.  
  
_ Tony’s hand slowly slid over the back of Peter’s chair, upwards to the young man’s neck. He didn’t even bother looking to the side, he could literally feel the hairs on Peter’s skin standing upright at the attention. Tony gently pressed his index and middle fingers on Peter’s skin, right where the neck hole started and Peter sucked in a breath. When he quickly turned his head to find answers for Tony’s touchiness, Tony leaned in, one corner of his mouth curled up, not looking away from Rhodey. Meanwhile, he slowly pressed his fingers down over Peter’s skin until they disappeared under the hoodie’s fabric for a second, before pulling his hand back again.   
“Tag.”   
  
Tony could see the look of disbelief on Peter’s face. And it was absolutely priceless. There was no tag in that hoodie. Tony ripped it out the second he got it. Peter bit his lip and released the air that had been stuck in his lungs. Tony noticed him glancing down at Tony’s crotch and the man, bold as he is, decided to manspread in his chair to show Peter what exactly he was doing to Tony. His tight pants left nothing to the imagination. Peter looked up again and made eye contact. Whatever was happening in that room, whatever Rhodey was talking about, it didn’t matter anymore. Peter cocked his head a little and took a breath, finding the courage to speak.   
“Thanks,” he whispered back.   
  
Peter’s words immediately shot through Tony’s entire being and when Peter made himself smaller, bringing up his arms to hide his upper body behind them, Tony had to hold himself back. If he truly had no shame he would’ve thrown himself on top of Peter right that moment. Bend the college student over the hologram table and thrust his cock against Peter’s prostate over and over to make him wail in front of everybody. Peter ignited something in Tony that he hadn’t felt since, well, his MIT days. And here Peter was, looking utterly and absolutely innocent in _his_ hoodie. He wanted nothing more than to taint that innocence. Bring back the man Tony had seen on his bed only moments before.   
  
And so, when the meeting ended, Tony guided Peter back to his bedroom and pushed him into the walk in closet to give him what both of them had been dreaming about.


End file.
